Alone in the Forest
by SomethingDeep
Summary: Alice is fed up with Edward and Bella being super coupley after the events of new moon. She misses the fun girl time she got with Bella. How will things change when someone new appears in Forks? Please read. :D
1. Alone in the Forest

Author's Note: This was written as a request for a friend whose having bad time please be kind this my first time post here on fanfiction. Please comment and review! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or I'd have money XD

Alice wandered through the forest bordering Port Angeles trying to get some alone time. Bella and Edward had been insufferable for the past few weeks, becoming more lovey dovey than ever before since their run in with the Volturi. She missed being able to hang out with Bella one on one and get in some fun girl time, even if they didn't really enjoy the same things it was better than trying to spend time with Rosalie. Alice was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed the quiet cries for help in the distance. She came to a stop, trying to locate the direction of the voice. She could hear the low cry for help coming from the east and rushed towards it. As she got closer she stopped short to see who the person was. "Gianna?!" Alice spoke quietly, not quite believing her eyes.

Gianna lay on the ground looking like she rolled around in the mud grimacing in pain. Upon closer inspection Alice realized that the other woman's ankle didn't look right, so she approached her slowly so as not to frighten her. Gianna looked up startled by Alice's sudden appearance, "Y-you're one of the Cullen's aren't you?" She asked frantically, "I need help!" Gianna grimaced in pain having shifted her injured leg. Alice quickly went to the other woman's side and picked her up. "Don't worry Carlisle can help you, I'll take you to him now." Without waiting for a reply, Alice sped off back in the direction of the Cullen house.

Gianna, although she had worked for the Volturi for many years, started at how fast the vampire ran; the forest around them nothing but a blur of green. The trip back to the Cullen's house didn't take much time at all. Alice barged in calling for Carlisle immediately.

"Alice what going on?" The doctor asked, reasonably concerned. "I don't really know the details myself, but she was hurt and alone in the forest and I wasn't about to just leave her there." Alice replied. Carlisle nodded to his adoptive daughter, understanding her reasoning for bringing a Volturi member to their home. Without further questioning the doctor got to work examining Gianna's leg. He gave her a kind smile, "You're quite lucky. You only have a minor sprain and as long as you stay off of it you should be back to normal in a couple of days." Carlisle had begun to repack his doctor's bag when Gianna burst out, "A couple days?! Isn't there any way to make it heal faster? I have to keep moving!"

The two Cullen's looked at her in surprise, neither had ever seen her so frantic. Alice stepped closer to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What exactly are you even doing here Gianna? Shouldn't you be back in Volterra?" Gianna suddenly looked even more worried than before, glancing around as if something was after her. "Gianna?" Carlisle tried regaining the woman's attention. "I'm sorry, but I just really need to keep moving. I don't want to get you all tangled up in my mess." Gianna looked down at her hands worry and stress clear on her face.

Just as Alice started to ask for more information Edward and Bella entered the house in their own little world unaware of the delicate situation they had just walked into. When they finally looked away from each other they looked just as surprised as Alice and Carlisle had been to see Gianna all the way here in Forks. "Why is she here?" Bella asked in a borderline rude tone. She still couldn't understand the other woman's desire to join the Volturi. "We were just about to ask her actually." Alice replied with a slight glare on her face at Bella's tone.

They all turned to Gianna to hear her story when Edward suddenly spoke, "She's running from the Volturi. She's going to bring their wrath upon us by being here! How could you do something so careless?" Gianna cringed at the sharpness in his voice and final spoke up, "I saw some files on all the humans working for the Volturi and noticed my name on one of them and got curious. When I read the papers they said that they were planning on "letting me go" that's what they say when they've decided not to turn you. I don't want to die!" Gianna looked to be on the verge of tears after letting out her troubles so suddenly. Alice glared at her brother for his insensitivity before she spoke to Gianna, "It's alright. There's no need to get so worked up. We will help you if we can." Bella looked at her incredulously but Alice spoke again before she could get anything in, "Why are you so determined to keep moving around though?"

Gianna looked a little less upset as she spoke up again, "When I was leaving the airport I saw Demetri in the crowd. I guess I got lucky because he didn't seem to recognize me then." The Cullens and Bella looked surprised. Demetri Volturi was known as one of the best trackers in the vampire world and one of the Volturi's top guard members, so they didn't understand how this one human had escaped his notice. Gianna noticing everyone's confusion smiled slightly as she explained, "I was wearing my glasses that day and they make me look quite different." Carlisle was the first to respond having met Gianna several times on visits to Volterra, "I didn't realize you needed glasses, I don't think I've ever seen you in them." Gianna smiled and replied, "Oh I didn't wear them while working. I'm legally blind though so I need to do just about everything." Edward and Bella scoffed at the young woman and started out of the house clearly not wanting to deal with this and knowing Alice wasn't going to give in to their negativity towards Gianna.

Carlisle went back to his office trusting Alice to take care of their fragile guest. Over the next couple of days the two women got to know each other and became close friends. They found that they had a lot in common with one another and would talk for hours about fashion and cars. Their talks were also a great way for Alice to distract Gianna from her worries and her exasperation with being bedridden. One day as they sat together chatting Alice stopped suddenly and went ridged. Jasper came down the stairs and ran to her side realizing she was having a vision. After it passed she spoke, "Demetri is coming," she paused looking upset and worried as she glanced at Gianna. "He won't come here but there will be a confrontation. It looked like we were near the mall, but I can't be sure." Gianna asked, "Where's the mall?" she was curious as to why it was such a big deal. "The nearest mall is in Seattle so if you get into trouble there it would take us too long to get there." Jasper answered her seeing as his wife was still lost in thought over her vision.

The tension in the room was thick as they were all lost in their own thoughts about the Demetri issue when Edward decided to make an appearance. "I told you she was going to bring us trouble. You're not really going to continue trying to protect her are you Alice? I thought you had more sense. How are we supposed to hold it down if you allow this woman that we barely know to bring so much danger to our family?" Alice snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Edward. "She is my friend Edward I'm not just going to send her out to fend for herself against one of the most dangerous vampires out there!" Edward and Alice stood face to face in a stand-off both glaring fiercely at the other when Edward finally backed off. "Alright, calm down Jasper I wasn't going to hurt her." Jasper had been sitting stiffly through their little exchange slowly getting angry at Edwards attitude towards his wife. Gianna giggled quietly as Edward left earning her a swift glare from the uppity vampire. With him gone the tension slowly left the room. Jasper was the first to break the comfortable silence, "I can call in some friends if you need me to Alice. You know Peter and Charlotte will come if I call. That bastard is always up for a good fight." Alice smiled at her husband gently holding his hand, "I don't think it will come to that but it might be good to have some extra muscle around since Rose and Emmett are on another honeymoon."

Gianna looked at the two with tears in her eyes. It had been so long since she had people in her life that she could really count on. It was a nice feeling to have such good friends.


	2. Not so Alone

We decided that we would have a day trip to them mall so that I could get some clothes and other necessities and because Alice really wanted to go shopping. Jasper was coming with us in case Alice's vision was correct and we ran into Demetri there. The two had had a huge argument over this trip but Alice eventually won telling Jasper that they couldn't just stay inside the house forever out of fear that something might happen.

While Alice and I went from shop to shop getting whatever we wanted and having a good time, Jasper sulked along behind us clearly still sore over losing the argument. Eventually, Alice got fed up with his attitude and went to comfort him, grabbing hold of his arm and leaning on his shoulder making a pouty face to try and coax him into talking to her. I decided to go on ahead to give them a bit of privacy. "Hey guys I'm going to go to the bookstore." They nodded to me so went on my way. _I wish Borders was still open. They always had the best stuff._ As I turned the corner into the hall with the bookstore I made eye contact with Demetri. I froze in panic. I truly hadn't expected him to show up here.

Demetri began to stalk towards me and it was then that I regretted leaving Alice and Jasper behind. I knew I had no chance of escaping him on my own, but I still had to try, so I quickly dove into the crowd, back tracking hoping I would run into Alice and Jasper before Demetri caught me. Unfortunately he grabbed me just as I caught sight of the other two vampires and dragged me away before I could call out to them.

I was quickly pulled out into the parking garage quaking with fear. Demetri turned me to face him forcefully and I winced at his grip on my arm. I didn't scream though because I didn't want to endanger anyone else. Alice and Jasper had been so kind to me and I knew they truly wanted to help me but I didn't want them to get on the wrong side of the Volturi because of me. He smirked nastily at me and raised his hands to my neck. I guess they wanted it to look like a human had killed me.

Just as his hands reached my neck they were gone. I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing over Demetri fangs bared, ready to attack at a moment's notice. Alice came to stand in front of me and I had never been so glad to see anyone in my entire life. Demetri raised his hands in surrender clearly not wanting to fight someone with Jasper's reputation.

I felt shock and relief fill me as Demetri ran off without further confrontation. Alice then turned to me and said, "He said he'll make his excuses to the Volturi. You're safe now and if you still want to be a vampire I'm sure Carlisle will turn you." She offered me a kind smile and grabbed my hand in support. "We should leave here for now. You girls can continue your shopping another day." Jasper spoke as he led us back to the car. I was glad he said that since all I really wanted to do at that point was lay down with some nice calming tea.

When we reached the Cullen house and got inside I noticed a delicious scent in the air. I followed my nose to find Esme in the kitchen cooking and the counter covered in all kinds of food. I smiled at her kindness and felt better almost immediately. I'm so happy to have finally found a place to call home and people I can count on to be there for me. It was then that I made my decision to still become a vampire. I wanted to be with them forever and repay their unfailing kindness.


	3. Part of a Family

2 months later…

It's been two months since the incident with Demetri and we've yet to have another run in with the Volturi. I didn't feel totally safe yet but that would come soon. Carlisle agreed to turn me and make me part of their family. I'm excited and scared at the same time. On the one hand Alice will officially be my sister, I adore her already and she and Jasper are so kind to me and always make me feel welcome. On the other hand I'm afraid of the future. What will happen to me once I become a vampire? I also worry about my memories. Will I forget everything about my life as a human or will I still remember everything? I don't know that I want to remember either. I've felt so much fear in my life recently. Maybe it would be better to forget. Either way, Carlisle will turn me tomorrow. Everything will be different, I hope I don't disappoint everyone, they've risked so much for me.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me as I lay on my bed. Today was it. I was finally going to become a vampire and a true member of the Cullen family. "I'm ready." I spoke with conviction and smiled at Carlisle. I was truly ready to begin my new life with the Cullen's.

Carlisle nodded and gave me the bite. The pain was beyond anything I had ever imagined. My whole body was on fire and I could feel myself screaming but could do nothing to stop it. I didn't want to worry my new family but I really couldn't control myself. The fire lasted for what seemed to be an eternity. When it finally ended I felt so relieved.

When I opened my eyes everything was remarkably clear. I could see everything. The way the sun glinted off my skin distracted me from exploring the rest of my new body. I heard a chuckle from the doorway and snapped my head up to find the source. What I saw took my breath away. Alice stood there looking like those marble statues you see in Greece. She would have taken my breath away if I still needed to breathe.

"I just want to officially welcome you to the Cullen coven Gianna." Alice spoke in her tinkling voice with her radiant smile. I smiled back at her, overtaken by my happiness. It was then that I realized everything was going to be ok. I didn't need to be afraid anymore, I had my family and more importantly Alice to keep me safe and teach me how to be a vampire and protect myself. I vowed then that I would repay them for taking me in and making me part of their family. We would be happy, I would make sure of it.


End file.
